The older brothers are always trouble (Despicable me 2)
by Brittany Brains
Summary: Sarafina is the nanny of Gru's girls, and if you remember that day they spent at the mall, when Margo fell in love with that troublesome boy, you'll realize that Sarafina had fell for his older brother, Anthony. Of course, she wouldn't admit, but then, she remembers somthing her mother had said once, "You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." Movie not mine.
1. Chapter 1

"Sarafina!" Agnes called out, clutching her unicorn closely.

"Yes?" I bent down to reach her level.

"Can you tuck me in? Gru went on a mission." She stated sadly, looking down.

I smiled and nodded, grabbing her small hand. I was their nanny, Gru had hired me when he knew he was going back into work a week ago. I live with them now. I'm fifteen, and I don't really have many friends. I can't really have any, since I'm always taking the girls to ballet, the park, restaurants.

We reached her room, which she shares with Edith and Margo, and I opened the door quietly. As far as I knew, the other girls were sleeping, at least, they were supposed to be. "Girls!" I exclaimed, causing them to jump. "Margo, give me your phone, Edith, I'm taking your laser." I demanded, holding my hand out.

They groaned, but reluctantly handed over their prized objects. "You'll get them back tomorrow." I promised, lifting Agnes into her bed, kissing her head.

"Tomorrow, can you bring us to the mall?" Margo asked.

"Why not?"

I tucked the girls in and left the room when I had heard them softly snoring.

A tug at my jeans made me look down. It was Kyle, our pet 'dog.' I picked him up and entered my own room, which was just across the hall. I changed into my pajamas, a tank top and shorts that reached my upper thighs, and curled into bed, Kyle at the foot.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, I was woke up by the girls, who were jumping up and down on my bed in excitement. "C'mon! Gru says you have five minutes before we leave!" They yelled.

That gave me a start. I jumped out of bed, rushing for the bathroom to shower.

After that, I dried my hair in 20 seconds (thanks to Edith's invention) and got dressed in an Iron Maiden shirt and tight jeans. I plopped in some purple contacts, teased my hair roughly, clipped on my faux tail then decided I was ready.

"Done!" I screamed as I rushed down the hall.

"Muffin on the counter for you, Sara!" Gru yelled.

I snatched the muffin and pulled my coat on, running out the door to catch up.

"Now, girls, we must behave, right?" Gru attempted to corral the girls.

"Yeah, yeah." Edith waved it off, sheathing her sword. I ruffled her hat around and smiled.

"It's okay, I'll keep 'em in line. I always do." I hopped out and helped the girls down.

Agnes, Edith and I all held hands while Margo walked slightly ahead of us, her phone in her hands, typing furiously while smiling. "Let's go have some fun, shall we?" I asked, hauling Edith onto my back and holding Agnes in my arms.

"Hold on, girls! I'm about to embarrass your sister!" I whispered to them, and I felt both pairs of arms tighten.

I ran forward, tugging the phone from their sister's hands. "Oooh, who's this Avery?" I teased with a grin.

"Nobody!" She defended herself immediately.

I tossed her phone back, rolling my eyes. "Relax, just be careful, kay? Boys are tricky. Like a bunch of mazes." I warned her, moving the two around so they both rested on my hips.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Agnes asked sweetly, her eyes wide like a baby deer.

"Sure. You coming, Margo?" I decided.

She shrugged and kept her eyes on the phone screen. "Keep it up and I'll take that again. On second thought, I don't remember giving it back. Hand it over." I held out my hand and soon felt the hard phone in it. I pocketed the electronic as she held out her arms to hold one of the girls. I gave her Agnes and put Edith up on my shoulders.

When we walked into the ice cream shop, everyone stared at us. Probably because of me, with my teased hair and purple eyes. I get it a lot. But hey, originality is important to me. That's why if anybody were to ask for my name, it's Sarafina Schizophrenia. "It's okay, girls, they're just staring at me. Not you, kay? They just think I'm weird." I assure them.

"Hey, you clump nuggets! Stop staring at my sister!" Edith called out, shaking her fists.

I shook my head, "Edith, it's okay. It doesn't bother me." I stared down at my white converse with all of the scribbles on them.

She quieted down after that, luckily. I didn't need any more attention. We ordered our ice cream and left, not wanting any conflict that could have happened.

Sitting by the fountain, with Agnes on one side, and Edith on the other, I took a photo of us licking our ice cream with my phone. Then, I captured a snap shot of Margo, who was sulking on the bench in front of us. She didn't even know I did it.

That was when I noticed two guys walking through the mall, one around my age, the other probably Margo's. They flipped their raven hair at the same time, the older one winking at some one in the process. They looked over in my direction and I glared as the younger glanced at Margo with a smirk. I looked at the older, and noticed he was doing the same to me. "Girls, let's go shopping." I said, since they were nearly done with their ice cream. Margo stood, threw out her garbage, then, looked over where the boys were. I knew, just by the look in her eyes, that she was a goner. I had to save her dignity while she still had some. She was about to fall, so I reached forward to catch her, and tripped. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to meet the floor, when I felt a pair of arms tighten around me.

They propped me back up, and I looked up at the person. The boy from earlier was standing there, smiling like he was a child. I pushed him away from me, taking Agnes in my arms. "Margo, let's go. We don't need to be around the likes of these." I said, glancing over at her.

She was staring at the boy with wide Bambi eyes. Before I could pull her away, that little Romeo swiped her off her feet! Not litterally, but you know what I mean. . .

"Girls, go with your father, I'll get Margo." I order them, putting Agnes on the ground. I watched them scurry away with careful eyes before turning to the teen boy while crossing my arms.

"Where's your little player bringing my angel?" I demanded.

He smirked, "I'll tell you on one condition."

"And that condition would be?"

"Let me take you on a date."

A/N; Thank you so much for the reveiws, they really keep me going. They made my day, and it was wonderful to login on a super cr ppy day to see the two reviews. So, thanks. I hope this chapter was a little bit better than the first. Also, because my name is Brittany Brains, I thought I'd start calling you guys my little un-dead, or no-brainers, anything to do with zombies really. If you have any ideas, I'd be pleased to hear them.

Peace out, girl scout!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; I left you at a bit of a cliffhanger, so I've been writing non-stop so I could get this chapter to you guys. Here ya go!

I gave him an astounded look. "Are you kidding me? I'll just look for her myself! Honestly, you ignorant little piece of sh-"

I was cut off by him, "Fine, I'll show you where he's taking her, just let me take you and your girls to the carnival or something."

"Ugh, fine." I agreed. At least the girls will be happy.

"Well, c'mon, my brother's probably already making his move." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the mall.

We stopped in front of a retsaraunt. I sauntered in with a sway in my hips, the stranger at my heels. I scanned the room and spotted her, sitting at a table with the young boy. I stomped over and slammed my hand on the table. "Margo," I growled, "we're leaving, now."

"Oh, c'mon, we're just eating some cookies." Her 'friend' attempted to convince me.

"Don't even start, I know how all of this goes. You start by eating cookies, next you're eating her face, then her heart." I snarled, "Stay away from her."

"Sarafina! You don't know us!" Margo cried, trying to keep the embarrassment down. It looked so much like me when I was her age, that I nearly fell into tears. She doesn't deserve my past becoming hers.

"Margo, I- no, I don't, but I know how the foul mind of boys work. They tear you apart, starting by swooning you. We're leaving, now." I ordered her, grabbing her arm to pull her away, but ended up smacking into a very large, and short body.

"Ah, senorita, you are leaving so soon?" The person asked.

"Yes, we are!" I exclaimed, pulling Margo farther away from the little demon.

"But they were just having fun. Let them be children!" He called to us as I dragged my little girl.

"Exactly! I am letting her be a child, by taking her away from this! She doesn't need it!" I yelled, grabbing the attention of several customers.

At that exact moment, Gru, Agnes, and Edith came rushing in. "Where is she?" Gru boomed in his thick accent.

"I got this handled, Gru." I glared at the two boys and who I presumed to be their father.

"I can see that." He commented.

My glare upgraded to a deadly look when the old guy invited us to a party. I really wanted to flip him off with a big 'no,' but I had the girls with me. I wasn't about to show them that kind of behavior from me.

Needless to say, when the young devil danced out of the place with Margo in his arms, I was ready to rip him, limb from limb, and by looking, I could tell that Gru was worse. I really hoped Gru lets me destroy the stupid thing.

A/N; Okay, yeah. . . so it's a little short, I know, but next chapter, something super important happens between Sarafina and Anthony (the brother of Antonio.) I hope you enjoyed, and feedback on what I should call you guys would be awesome! Again, thank you so much for reading, love you!

Peace out, girl scout!


	4. Chapter 4

No, I refused to give any effort to impress him. So what, he's cute, and likes the same bands that I do? So what if he's a definition of perfect? So what if he has dimples? So what if I'm totally in love with him?

Grabbing my pillow, I push it into my face and scream my lungs out. _Not again, _I remind myself. I just couldn't be pulled in again. This had happened way too many times to me. I could name off so many jerks that broke my heart. There's probably only a faded, worn-out piece of it now.

I toss the crumple of paper to the floor along with the others. I'd been sketching for a couple hours, but I kept coming to a problem; what I drew, or rather, _who._

That idiot had somehow found his way to my brain, and had been there for a while. Every time my pencil hit the paper, it came to life, moving around on the surface, drawing so many intricate lines, when suddenly, I saw _him_. Every. Single. Time.

"Sara?" Margo called.

I popped my head up from the paper, covering it with my hand. "Yes?"

"Could we talk? I need some advice." She said, and I nodded. No matter how hard I fell for some stupid boy, I'd always have time for my girls.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning back on my computer chair while she sat on my bed.

"Well, I have this friend. . . " She began.

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the crap, we both know this situation is about you. I won't judge, I'll try to act civilized."

"Fine. I think I'm in love."

My heart dropped. No. She was too young, this couldn't be happening to her. My life was ruined, I couldn't let hers go to waste. What was I to do now? "Well, I want full details." I demanded, smiling lightly so she knew I wasn't trying to be harsh.

"His name is Antonio, he is absolutely perfect, in every way. He makes me feel special, like I'm the queen, or a princess. Every time I'm around him, I get butterflies, my hands suddenly sweat really bad, my knees start to shake, and somehow, when I look at him, I feel like anything is possible. He's always on my mind, day and night. I just want to cuddle him all the time, but Gru won't like it." She frowned.

"He's just protecting you, Mar-Mar. I've been in this situation before, and I think he just doesn't want you growing up. This is your first crush, let alone being in love." I stated softly, reaching over to pull her in for a hug, when the paper slipped, and she grabbed it, looking intensely at the scribbles that formed a person.

"Sarafina, why are you drawing Antonio's brother, Anthony?" She furrowed her brows until she put the pieces together. "You're in love!" She gasped, holding up her proof on paper.

I placed my hand over her mouth. "Shh," I whispered fiercely, "Nobody needs to know. It's happened before, and I don't want it to happen again. Can we just keep it down?"

"Oh, c'mon, live a little, you're a teen, aren't you?" Her words brought me into a dream-like state, where I could see everything, but they couldn't see me.

_"I'm officially a teenager, now." A proud, multi-colored female grinned, bearing fake fangs. _

_Her mother smiled at the girl that made her who she was. But the child was getting involved with many adult things, including love. Her current boyfriend had his arm draped around her shoulders, whispering something in her ear. She blushed and shook her head, while he got slightly angry. "Please?" He nearly begged, but he knew she would come around after a slap or two; they always do._

I scolded myself mentally after the flashback was over. "Yeah, I am. But what does age have to do with anything?"

"You should live your life, have some fun, while the time is here. Besides, if you take the risks, you could also get the safety you want."

For such a small girl, she's got her way with words for sure. I tucked her in after chatting for another while, and she had promised not to blab about everything. I had a night full of thinking to do.


End file.
